


Hidden Desires

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [33]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: After a night of drinking, Arthur loses his self-control when you give him the opportunity to give into his hidden desires.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely request from anon, oh yes. And since you didn’t pick an honor, we’ll get down and dirty with low honor Arthur!  
> Original Request (anon)   
> Can we get a fic where some of the gang members including the f!reader go out drinking and Arthur gets loose and ends up sleeping w/ the reader, letting his feral out a bit? Love your writing >:)

“C’mon, let’s go!”

Lenny shook his head. “I’m gonna pass. I had enough of drinkin’ for now.”

Javier shrugged. “Alright. Anyone else coming with me and Arthur?”

You laughed softly, recalling how Arthur had come back a few nights ago, drunk as a skunk, yelling something about never being taken alive and being an American before passing out in a field nearby. You had let him be, but had quietly waited nearby for him to wake up, keeping an eye out for wolves or coyotes. Ever since you had joined the gang, you had taken it upon yourself to take care of the gruff outlaw, knowing that deep down, he had a soft heart.

“I’ll go,” Charles said, walking towards the two other men.

Glancing around, you noticed that no one else seemed to want to go. “I’ll go too,” you finally said. “If only to make sure you boys get home safe.”

“We’ll be fine, that’s what Arthur’s for,” Javier said, jabbing a thumb in Arthur’s direction. “He’s learned his lesson, right?”

Arthur just shrugged.

Shaking your head, you followed the three men to their horses.

“Wait, what about me?”

The four of you turned to see Sean, jogging closer.

“Did ya t’ink you’d be able to go fer a pint wit’out invitin’ me?”

Arthur just sighed.

“The more the merrier,” Javier said, although you could tell he said it with a bit of reluctance.

“Well t’en, let’s get goin’!” Sean said jovially.

It was going to be a long night.

***

You had made the wise decision to only have 2 beers, slowly sipping your drinks to trick the boys into thinking you were drinking more than you actually had. In the same amount of time, they had drunk enough to stumble around the saloon, chatting up anyone and everyone. Well, Sean was, at least. Javier and Charles were trying to woo some ladies, while Arthur tried to keep up with Sean’s conversation.

Meanwhile, you stood at the bar, finishing your second and final beer. You smiled as Arthur stumbled over to you, leaving Sean to fend for himself.

“Had enough of Sean’s tall tales?” you asked, a teasing lilt to your voice.

Arthur grinned at you, leaning against the bar, tilting his head towards you. “More than enough for a whole lifetime.” He took a step closer to you, one hand sliding around your waist.

You blinked in surprise. Arthur had never been so close and touchy with you before. The warmth of his hand sparked a fire in you, the touch of his hand as his fingers caressed your hip making your heart beat faster. 

"Why, Mr. Morgan, you're being awfully forward tonight," you teased. 

"They don't call it liquid courage for nothin'," he joked. "Been wantin' to talk wit'chu fer a long time, princess."

His eyes said he wanted to do more than talk. 

Feeling bold, you moved closer to him. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, you grazed your lips against his earlobe. "Why don't we talk somewhere more… private?" 

Arthur turned his head just enough that you felt his stubble against your cheek as he replied, "Whatever you'd like, my lady."

***

You wasted no time getting a room and, holding Arthur by the hand, leading him upstairs to one of the farther rooms away from the saloon.

The second you were both inside, he slammed you against the door, rubbing his body against yours. His deep moan as he pressed his hard length against you vibrated through your body, and you responded in kind with a moan of your own.

“Arthur,” you keened, begging for more, your hands unbuttoning his shirt.

He kissed you as he fumbled at your buttons, the two of you almost comically rushing to remove each other’s clothing as inhibitions just careened out the window at record speed. His tongue invaded your mouth, exploring you, conquering you as he got your blouse open and then pulled your chemise down just enough to free your breasts. He grabbed them and squeezed, moaning as he dry humped you against the door.

Your hands made quick work of his buttons, exposing his wide chest to the air. Splaying your hands across his hard muscles, you ran your hands down his body, all the way down to his belt. Undoing the buckle, you felt him pull away.

Watching as he took his gun belt off and set it on a table, he tore off the rest of his clothes, quickly kicking off his boots until he was naked, his cock hard and ready for you.

“What’re you waitin’ fer, princess?” he asked, seeing that you had not moved from your place against the door. “Take’em off.”

You sauntered past him, letting your blouse and chemise flutter to the ground as you peeled them off one by one. Just as you reached the bed, prepared to unbutton your skirt, he suddenly came up behind you and shoved you onto the bed. Falling onto your stomach, your legs hanging off the side, you lifted yourself up only to suddenly be pushed down, Arthur’s hand on your neck, holding you in place. His other hand lifted up your skirt, flinging it upwards to reveal your cotton drawers.

“Get these damn things outta my way,” he growled.

You reached down, pulling your drawers off as best you could while being held down by Arthur’s powerful grip. You got them halfway down your legs before you couldn’t reach any further, and you started wiggling your legs to get them the rest of the way off.

Arthur smacked your bare ass.

“Ow!”

“Stop wigglin’.” He let go of your neck, grabbed your drawers, and pulled them off. Grabbing your hips, he pulled you closer to him, your lower half hanging off the bed. Stepping between your legs, Arthur ran a finger between your nether lips.

“So wet. This fer me, darlin’?”

“Only for you, Arthur.”

“You sure know the right things to say.”

You felt Arthur’s cock nudge your opening.

“Say you want it.”

“Please Arthur, I want it.”

“Want what, princess?”

“Your cock, I want your cock!”

Arthur chuckled as he slowly pushed himself inside of you, the sweet burn of his girth etched forever into your memory. His low groan as he made his way fully inside of you was erotically charged, his breath coming out in one slow, shudder when he hilted. “Fuck,” he muttered. “So tight, like you...”

He trailed off.

Then he grabbed your hair and pulled your head back.

“Am I yer first?” he asked quietly.

You didn’t respond.

Arthur bent over you, his chest pressing against your back. His lips grazed the shell of your ear as he gripped your hair harder and snarled. “Answer me, girl.”

“Yes,” you hissed back.

He suddenly let go of your hair and stood up straight, grabbing your hips. “Then I’ll make sure I’m your only one.”

He pulled out slowly, and re-entered you with such an unhurried pace that you squirmed. Spanking your ass hard, he then stroked your reddened skin when you whimpered.

“You behave now,” he murmured. “I’ll be good to ya.”

His thrusts started to speed up, his hands stroking you, pulling your hair, until he bent over you again and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, holding you tight.

You felt a tightening in your core, a spring being wound up to the point of breaking.

Arthur suddenly stopped and pulled away from you.

Crying out in loss, you barely had time to breathe before he flipped you onto your back and grabbed your legs, resting them on his shoulders as he pushed into you impatiently. He grabbed your breasts again, squeezing them, teasing your nipples between his thumb and finger while he fucked you. Staring down at you, an arrogant smirk on his face, he gripped your jaw. 

“Beg me to fuck you, princess.”

“Fuck me, please, Arthur, I need you to fuck me!”

Arthur’s grin widened as he reached down and stroked your clit. You started to tremble, your legs tensing against his shoulders, your hips lifting of their own accord as you were brought higher and higher to the peak.

With one hand, he lifted your ass up to change the angle as he rutted harder into you, while he rubbed your clit faster. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched you writhe below him.

“That’s it, be a good girl and let go fer me.”

Reaching out to grip his arms, you cried out, coming hard around his cock as he continued to pound into you. Digging your nails into his skin, you spasmed uncontrollably in his grasp until you finally came down from your ecstatic high and slumped on the bed, catching your breath.

“My turn,” Arthur said before he stepped away from you and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and picked you up, settling you on his lap, facing away from him, your legs between his. His cock rubbed against your bottom, sliding between your buttocks. “Ride my cock until I’m done.”

You lifted yourself up and lowered yourself onto his thick shaft, your pussy still sore and sensitive from his thorough fucking. Slowly riding him, you looked behind you to see his eyes riveted on your behind.

“Like what you see?” you asked teasingly.

“Been wanting this fer so long,” he mumbled. He grabbed your ass and squeezed. “So beautiful. How can you be so damn perfect?”

You rode him harder, turned on by his complete infatuation with you. He couldn’t keep his hands off your ass while you bounced up and down on his length. He leaned in close to kiss your shoulder and stare down at your gorgeous rear, taking his cock with an eagerness that drove him wild.

“Fuck,” he uttered. “Stand up and bend over, princess.”

You did as he commanded and felt him stand up behind you, humping the crevasse of your ass until he moaned your name and you felt his spend spilling onto the small of your back.

He collapsed back down onto the bed, his arms spread out. You laughed at the sight of him, exhausted and sated. You lay down next to him and snuggled into his side.

“G’night Arthur,” you whispered.

You were answered by gentle snoring.

***

“What the…?”

You awoke to Arthur staring at you, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

“Yes?” you asked him politely, despite the fact that you were both naked. You both had fallen asleep on top of the covers.

“Did we…?” He gestured at you and himself.

“It was wonderful.”

Arthur was shocked for a moment, then regained himself. “Yes.” He cupped your cheek. “I thought… I thought it might have been a dream.”

You smiled at him. “No dream, Arthur. It was real. I only hope you remember what you told me.”

“Uh… of course.” He blinked and looked away for a split second.

You arched an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. “No, I don’t remember.”

“You said you were going to make sure you were my only one.”

Arthur nodded. “Well. Sounds like something I’d say.” He rolled over on top of you, and pumped his hips so you felt how hard he was at this moment. “Better make sure then.”

As he spread your legs and entered you once more, you felt like you had won the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Really felt good to write so freely, just giving into what the scene looked like in my head and not worrying about plot. Thanks for the request anon, hope you enjoyed this little romp with Arthur!


End file.
